


Another Secret to Hide

by prophecy0Fnora



Series: Man-At-Arms/He-Man Works [2]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: 80s cartoon, Age Difference, Alpha Man-At-Arms, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Fingerfucking, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Man-At-Arms (Duncan) x He-Man (Prince Adam), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega He-Man, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Romantic Struggle, Rutting, Secrets, Self-Denial, Sex Toys, Slight Alternative Universe, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: What more could he hide? Man-at-Arms knew many secrets of the Prince's, but he never knew he'd discover one so great, that he'd find himself running away. Though fate wasn't going to let him get far and neither was He-Man.





	1. Getting in too Deep

He hated this... did that make him selfish or ungrateful?

The Prince of Eternia groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, smothering his face into one of the many pillows that covered his enormous bed.

It was the second week of September and to his family, that meant his week-long trip to their vacation home in the mountains. He would use this time to unwind and more importantly, to train both physically and mentally with the royal family's most trusted member, preparing him for the day he would become the leader of Eternia.

The young man groaned again, that was all bullshit... especially the physical part.

_Don't think about it Adam! Don't think about him!_

He bit his lip, holding back a moan... it was starting soon.

The royal family had proudly given birth to a strong alpha son; or so they thought, they did get one part right, he was strong.

A shiver ran up his spine and he felt his whole body starting to heat up.

The alpha part... mmm, not so much. When Adam was sixteen, he collapsed during a training mission. Luckily, Man-At-Arms was the only one nearby at the time and had rushed him back to the castle. It wasn't hard for the older man to figure out what was wrong, recognizing the scent of an omega in heat.

However, he managed to stay by his side the entire week, making up an excuse that the Prince was ill. After that, he came up with the vacation/training trip they would take twice a year on exactly the second week of March and September.

So, here they were. Adam about to enter his second heat of the year and Duncan, right outside his door.

_Oh goddess_ _, this is probably the worst part! He's just right there! _

His mate was just a room away, denying him. The Prince tightly twisted the sheets in his hands, why did his mate turn him away? Was he wrong about what he felt? Over the past several years, he had done research on omegas since he had no one to help him and discovered the concept of soul mates. It was extremely rare, but Adam was sure he had found his. He couldn't explain it, he just knew.

The problem was, the older man showed no interest in him, especially when he was in heat. When he was younger, Man-At-Arms had told him it was just a child's crush, that maybe he just idolized him too much or something. That all changed though, he could no longer tell him to search for his omega, when he was one!

_The old fool! If I wasn't a prince, would he love me? Is it because I'm He-Man?_

Sweat began to cover his skin, forcing Adam to get up from his bed and head to the bathroom. He had already removed all of his clothes but his boxers, which helped none. The cool water from the sink felt refreshing on his face and gave temporary relief. He soaked a towel and draped it across his shoulders, before heading back into the bedroom.

A black, silk bag resting atop his dresser caught his eye. He swallowed nervously and walked over to it. As the years went by and still no mate, an omega's heat would increase in intensity and would soon become almost unbearable. He had read stories of young omegas killing themselves after being turned down by their mate, losing their partner, or never finding one. He'd have to admit, it scared him. So, thanks to Orko's research and magic, Adam's heats would hopefully be more manageable while he patiently waited.

He took a hold of the bag and walked back over to his bed. He set it on the edge, feeling uncomfortable, as he quickly dropped the now warm towel, before crawling under the sheets to try for one last nap.

The Prince woke a few hours later gasping for breath. He tried to calm his pounding chest, but his body began to shake. He cried out and struggled to lean up against the pillows, kicking his blanket off. Adam glanced down, his boxers already soaked. Groaning, he pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. He reached between his legs and whimpered, his skin oversensitive, and felt his slick building up. It was time to try this out.

His body wanted a mate, an alpha, anything at this point; and he was hoping this thing Orko made would be enough. He reached over and picked up the discarded bag from earlier, his fingers trembling as he attempted to untie the strings. When it fell open, he bit his lip, there was a very large... um, well... dick, that he was going to... going to use on himself. He groaned,_ this is humiliating!_

He snatched it up, however, when sharp pulses began to run through his veins.

_What am I suppose to do? Do I just do it or like, prepare myself?_ Adam clenched his jaw in thought, it would probably hurt if he just did i- "Ahhhh!" He cried out as something inside began to burn. _Guess I'll be going with the first one._

The young blonde pulled himself further up, in a sitting position, spreading his legs open while bending his knees a little.

_Okay, maybe if I just do it slowly... _The Prince tried to comfort himself as he lined it up and pushed the tip against his entrance. Another wave washed over him and his body seemed to move on its own and he ended up shoving it inside.

He let out a wail, he had tensed up, causing great pain to wash over him. The blonde cried out in agony as he tried to remove it and the heat in his stomach continued to burn.

Suddenly, the door to his room burst open and Man-At-Arms rushed in.

"Adam, are you alright?!" The Prince barely had time to cover his lower half before the intrusive.

"I- I'm fine" he could hardly get out without whimpering.

"But you sounded in pain, I mean more than usual..." he trailed off, a sad look on his face that confused Adam.

"I appreciate that, but I'm really alright," he winced and tried to take a deep breath, "I jus- ahhhh!" He couldn't finish as he threw back his head, his legs trembling as his body clinched around the foreign object inside him.

Duncan scowled, the boy was clearly lying. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of him. Adam yelped, one of his hands going to cover his shame as Man-At-Arm's eyes widened in shock.

"What is that?" Each word dripped with anger, causing the other to cower.

"It- It's suppose to help me," the Prince attempted to explain as his body refused to relax at this point, "Orko gave it to me."

The older man growled and got onto the bed, "I don't want you using this thing!"

"But I- I can't get it out," he was almost brought to tears.

Duncan looked up and quickly cupped the other's face, "Adam, look at me. It's going to be alright, I'm going to help you. You're just going to have to trust me."

"I have always trusted you!"

The alpha bit his lip to calm himself, "yes... okay, I need you to relax."

The blonde attempted to take steady breaths, "I'm going to remove it slowly, okay?" He received a nod and the older man moved his hand down to take a hold of the strange silver object.

He could tell that he wasn't relaxing, his muscles were still clinched and the Prince's whimpers were starting to increase. This was bad, he had to do something quick!

The sound of metal hitting the floor startled the younger into opening his eyes and he turned red at the sight before him. Man-At-Arms had removed his armor on his chest and his helmet, reveling short, fiery brown hair. Pearl black eyes were staring at him... he was beautiful. Before he could take in anymore, Duncan leaned in and captured his lips. His body stilled on contact and soon began to melt as the other deepened the kiss. He had to be dreaming!

The alpha tested his idea and attempted to pull it out again; there was less resistance, he was beginning to relax. He swiped his tongue along the other's lips, asking for entrance and was eagerly invited in. Whimpers and moans escaped the omega as he began to wrap his limps around the other.

Duncan pulled away for air and another thump hit the floor, "it's out." He looked down and mentally slapped himself, the Prince was a mess below him and he knew he needed to take responsibly.

"Adam" dark green eyes met his determined gaze, "I'm going to help you out, just this once, and I don't want you to ever use that thing again, do you understand?"

"Y- Yes."

He trailed his hand back down to the prince's entrance, feeling his slick building back up because of his presence, "I don't want you to use anything else either, especially if Orko has a part of it. I know he means well, but I don't want you to end up hurting yourself."

The older man smeared his fingers across his ass, covering his fingers in the fluid needed for lubrication.

"W- What are you going to do?"

"This" was all he received as the soldier pushed two of his fingers inside of him.

"Duncan!" he cried out as the digits began to move gently around, checking for rips or tears.

Man-At-Arms let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he found no damage. He then inserted another finger and began to push in deeper.

The great He-Man was a withering, whimpering mess below him and when he found that sweet spot, he started to scream his name.

"P-please, Duncan" he whined pulling at the shirt on his back like his life depended on it, "take me- damn it, I need you!"

There was no response, the soldier was using all his will power to not give in and claim the young man as his own. He just couldn't and if he didn't hurry up, that might change! Duncan leaned down and began to kiss and suck at the other's bare chest, increasing the volume of his cries.

He needed to bring him to release, now! The brunette leaned up, towering above the other by sitting on his knees. He kept the pace going inside the Prince and began to pump his member with his free hand.

This surprised Adam and he opened his eyes again to find the other looming over him, doing things to him. _Oh __holy goddess_, "I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me, baby!" It slipped past his lips before he could process what he was saying, but it didn't matter, that's all the young man needed to send him over. He helped him finish his orgasm, before reality began to wedge itself into the other's mind.

The Prince lay panting below him, his powerful body covered in sweat and his own fluids. Man-At-Arms's blood ran cold, it wouldn't be long before the other recovered and demanded more. What had he done? Sparkling green eyes looked up at him and he lost his breath... what was he gonna do?


	2. Running

Man-At-Arms knew he was in hot water when he met the other's gaze.

The alpha inside him was tearing him apart. It would be so quick, so easy, so good... he had the other at his mercy, literally begging for him. He would soon be at the peak of his heat, he'd be perfectly ready for him, he'd be fr-

"No!" He snapped his teeth, pulling away from the omega as he shook his head.

The Prince whimpered, watching the soldier climb off the bed, confusion evident on his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry," the Master of Weaponry didn't want to upset the other and thought quickly, "I'll just be a moment, hold still."

The brunette set off for the bathroom, avoiding contact with the mirror, for fear of the shame he'd find. He gathered up two washcloths, dampening them with cool water before returning to the young man.

"Just take it easy," he stood beside the other, gently laying one cloth over his forehead. He then wiped down his chest to his legs, cleaning off the sweat and body fluids he didn't want drying on his soft tan skin.

Man-At-Arms watched the omega's eyes flutter closed as he mellowed out, completely relaxing. When he was finished, he tossed the cloths out to be washed and pulled the bedding up around the Prince. He waited for him to fall asleep as he tidied up and grabbed his armor and the silk bag.

Only when he was sure the other was out, he placed a kiss on his forehead before making his leave. He locked the door behind himself and headed down the hall to his own quarters.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he slipped into his bedroom. There was a clatter as the objects he carried landed on the bed. The soldier felt warm all over, maybe it would be best if he took a shower.

Duncan began to strip, wondering when he should do laundry as he pulled off his shirt. He paused, holding the cloth in his hands, he could smell it.

The Master of Weaponry held it up to his nose and his instincts took over. He buried his face in the dirty shirt, breathing the omega's heat scent in deeply. His pants grew tighter and he growled wanting more.

This was childish, the older man tossed the shirt to the ground, he wasn't about to get off to a damn shirt! He finished undressing, noticing his body thought otherwise, with precum leaking from his cock. "Cold shower it is," he grumbled grabbing a towel.

His usual pale skin turned rosy pink and his many scars that decorated his body turned light purple; he could say it was definitely cold enough to clear one's mind. He hurriedly dried off and put on a fresh uniform.

Duncan slipped on his helmet as he headed further down the hall to his mini lab. Thankful that it existed, Man-At-Arms had access to quite a lot of technology and gadgets. Though it lacked everything else his laboratory at the palace had, it allowed them to communicate with the outside world and still protect themselves in case something went wrong.

He pressed a small red button as he walked into the room. Lights flickered on around him as he approached the lab's magnificent book shelves. He often enjoyed reading when the royal family took a vacation and had accumulated quite a collection of manuals, encyclopedias, and other heavily knowledgeable books.

The brunette scanned the many titles, searching for one in particular. His finger stopped short and he hummed in approval as he pulled out the nearly brand new book. He was ashamed to have bought it and even more so realizing he needed to read it, but he really didn't know much about... mating.

Yes, he was a father, but Teela wasn't his own flesh and blood; nor was the Sorceress more than a friend. He knew being part of the Royal Guard meant sacrificing many pleasures in life, but he had to give up everything when he was handed the responsibility of a baby at eighteen. Of course he regretted nothing, but as the years went by, his title and parenthood kept him from bonding with a partner.

A poof of magic behind him pulled him from his thoughts.

"You called, Man-At-Arms?"

"Yes, thank you for coming," he sighed, feeling a bit heavy as he slid the book back on the shelf, before turning to fully greet the new arrival, "I'm glad I installed that direct signal button earlier this year."

The young Trollan nodded, "we were hoping you wouldn't have to use it," he hesitated, "is Prince Adam alright?"

"I'd say he is, but I'm not completely sure after recent events," he handed over the black silk bag he had taken from the omega's room.

"Oh, did it not work?"

The Master of Weaponry leaned back against his desk and explained to the little wizard of Adam's not so successful attempt at easing his heat.

"Well he was willing to give it a try over medications," Orko swirled his hands around and with a spark, it was gone, "they're even riskier and I'm unsure of a dose. Even though he can transform between Adam and He-Man, the magic still resides within him which can be a problem."

It was silent and the room felt tense. Orko studied the other whose knuckles were turning white from their grip on the desk. The magician sighed, "Duncan..."

"Don't say it."

"You've been doing this for years, Duncan, even before the Prince presented," Orko tossed his hands in the air and the soldier knew he was in for a scolding. He knew he deserved it, "you won't accept his feelings, but you get mad if he tries to do anything about his heats. Do you want him to suffer?"

"Of course not," the Master of Weaponry growled, "why would you even ask that?"

"What if he gives up and takes someone else as a mate? What are you gonna do then?"

He hesitated, they both knew this was unlikely, but it had crossed his mind quite often, "I-"

"Or worse, don't put it past our enemies force claiming him. What if Skeletor found out, he's an alpha?"

"I'd kill him!" Duncan snapped, his eyes dark and fangs bared.

The wizard held up his hands, he'd pushed him enough, "I'm just showing you reality. You can't keep running."

It was quiet for a moment as Man-At-Arms attempted to calm down.

"He believes you're his soul mate..."

"I know" his voice was strained.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

Orko closed his eyes, no wonder the Prince hurt so much. Being the middle man between the two was more than frustrating. He knew they both deeply loved one another, but one thought the other didn't and the other thought they weren't good enough.

"Look, there's more to it than just what Adam did... I may have left out some details about things I did," he stopped the other from interrupting, "please just check on him. I need to go patrol the perimeter."

The solider didn't wait for a response as he grabbed his sword and made his way to the door leading outside. It slid shut with a click, pulling a defeated sigh from the magician.

He turned and made his way down the winding halls toward the Prince's room. He wasn't sure what to expect as he knocked on his door. There was no answer, so he tired again. Still nothing.

"Magic it is," Orko snapped his finger twice and teleported through the door.

The Trollan glanced around the room, "Adam?" He floated over to the figure sprawled out on the large bed, blankets tossed and tangled here and there. He had to call out a few more times, before the other finally stirred.

"Orko" bright green eyes blinked in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"I was summoned to make sure you were alright," he steered directly to the point, "seems things didn't go well."

Adam groaned, covering his face with his hands, "no... agg, it could have worked but it was too much."

Orko nodded, "maybe you should have tested it before going into heat?"

"Yeah, maybe" he rubbed his face roughly, "it's too late now anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Uh... just because" he thought about the alpha's order to never use it again.

"Aaaaadam" he knew that tone meant he was in trouble and he whimpered, "if I'm going to be able to help you, I need to know what Duncan did."

The Prince flinched, he didn't know what happened himself. But with a little more persistence, he finally opened up to his closest friend. He explained how Man-At-Arms had ended up in his room, the problem with the device, and the soldier's generous help.

"Wow, that escalated quickly," Orko was surprised the alpha had that much willpower to resist, "how do you feel now?"

"Alright I suppose, I feel calm yet needy at the same time."

"Interesting" Orko hummed in thought before reaching into his hat, "let's go ahead and record your vitals and then we can try a few tests to see if we can figure out what's going on."

The young blonde agreed and the two proceeded on, while miles away and deep in the woods, the Master of Weaponry was struggling with his thoughts.

"Soul mates" the older man mumbled out loud. The kid sure was determined in this concept that seemed nothing more than just a fairy tale to him. However, they were proved time and time again that Eternia's legends and myths were actually real. So what did that say about this?

The soldier shook his head with a groan, _no, it's not __true__! This __isn't real! Adam is royalty for goddess's sake!_ And he was nothing more than a soldier.

It weighed heavy on his heart, he did care for the Prince very much. It would be an honor for anyone to be his mate... _'What if he gives up and takes someone else as a mate?' _Orko's words echoed in his head and he growled.

He couldn't stand thinking about another alpha being close to him, let alone touch him. Images of the young blonde's sweaty skin and nude body came flooding into his mind. No one was even allowed to see him in such a state, Adam was his!

He stopped short, a deep growl rumbling in his chest as the hair along his neck rose. Man-At-Arms was quickly beginning to feel tense and protective, his mind turning from running away from the Prince to keeping him to himself. What had changed?

He unconsciously sniffed the air. The growl that had been threatening to escape, now ripped from his throat. His eyes darkened and his fangs grew, he was no longer alone.

As Duncan drew his sword and searched the area, his instincts told him something very bad was going to happen.

He suddenly froze, the alpha inside him screaming bloody murder. His mind couldn't keep up with his body as he started to run, following the trail of the intruders.

It only got worse as he picked up speed. He could smell them: one, two, no, there was definitely more... thre- shit FIVE of them! Five fucking alphas and the hint of an unclaimed omega in heat.


	3. Fighting Instincts

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, thundering through the woods with blind anger. No longer on the beaten path, Man-At-Arms made a bee-line back to the mansion. Half his brain was screaming at him for leaving the Prince alone. He was stupid, he thought a bit of fresh air would protect the young omega from himself, but it only made things worse when passing alphas caught his scent.

This was all his fault, if anything happened to Adam - the soldier leapt over a large tree, nearly missing a sharp branch that could have impaled his leg when he landed - he'd never forgive himself!

He could tell he was getting close, their pace wasn't as fast as his. Around another bend and one was only a few feet away. The Master of Weaponry was usually all about tactics and stealth, but right now his instincts had taken over and that meant rushing full speed into combat!

Man-At-Arms let out a battle cry, catching the unknown creature off guard. He was met with a clash of a sword, it wouldn't be that simple to take out these alphas. The older man tried to keep his mind clear, he couldn't waste vulnerable time with any mistakes. This new enemy was proving to be quite an intellectual race, so he had to be on his toes.

Duncan had never seen the likes of them before. He couldn't understand the words this one was yelling, but body language was universal and he knew it didn't liked being stopped from reaching its destination.

Though he found their blood ran red like his own and that all hearts stopped beating when a sword pierced through it.

The Master of Weaponry yanked his sword from the other's chest plate and abandoned the corpse at full speed. One down, four left to kill!

The yellow skin, the black and purple armor, they looked like what he imagined the men on Evil-Lyn's home planet would resemble. It luckily hadn't taken him long to catch up with another. This one had a iron club and had him using every trick up his sleeve, a hit from that would definitely leave a bruise.

He drove the blade through the alpha's back and with a swift kick, he freed his sword from the dying man's body as it crumbled to the ground. If he could think like Man-At-Arms, he'd be appalled by his actions. But right now, he was an alpha on a killing spree to protect his rightful prize.

Which was currently stronger: his lust for blood or that sweet wonderful body that no one else was allowed to touch? He had no control after holding back for so long.

The soldier quickly found the third and finished him faster than the other two together. He was really losing it, till he suddenly realized how close he was to the mini castle and that he was still missing two marks on his hit list.

"Bloody hell" oh that's sure where he wanted to send them when he found the decorative fence around the garden crushed as they had clearly made their way to a back entrance, which was also quite delicately smashed.

A scream pulled him from his observations and he was running again. Up a flight of stairs in a hurry, only to find out surprisingly that the cry was actually from one of the beasts. The uninvited alpha had found himself trapped in one of the royal family's favorite magician's spells.

"Orko?"

"Don't just stand there," he turned to find the little wizard on the other side of the room, seemingly paralyzed, "my spell backfired! You got about three seconds before he's free!"

The Master of Weaponry only needed two, as he swiftly executed yet another one of the creatures through its heart. The brunette then turned back to his friend, "are you alright?"

"Yes, the spell will eventually wear off. I'll be fine, but Adam is in grave danger," his eyes filled with despair, "I sent the Prince to take shelter in the bunker as I tried to stop them, but one still managed to slip past!"

The soldier made a mad dash down the halls of the mansion, he had one left and if he was lucky, Adam had made it to saf-

He stopped dead in his tracks and his blood ran cold. Right before him was the last beast... pinning a whimpering omega against the wall.

The blonde Prince hadn't made it to the shelter, he had been caught by the dirty hands of a strange alpha. His arms were held behind his back, with his tear stained face smashed against the wooden panels. He had only had time to grab his light blue bathrobe, which was shredded from half his body, revealing his marred legs that were forced widely apart. A cry spilled from his lips as abusive fingers pushed past his entrance and teeth sank into his neck.

And that was all it took.

In a flash, the beast was ripped off the young omega and thrown to the floor. With a deafening growl, Duncan slammed his foot into the other's chest, smashing his ribs. "You don't deserve a swift death, but I ain't letting you live another moment," with that he drove his sword through his throat.

Though stained in blood, he resheathed his sword and turned back to the crumbled Prince on the floor. The young man let out a freighted yelp as he was scooped up and swiftly carried away from the horrible memories.

Feeling the other in his arms slowly brought Man-At-Arms back to his senses and he looked down to find Adam still quite terrified, his face damp with tears. He pulled him closer to his chest, but didn't dare stop till they were in the safety of his own quarters. The blonde was set gently on the massive bed before he hurriedly bolted his door shut and locked down his windows.

He turned to quickly rummage through his closet, successfully pulling out his well used first aid kit. Duncan then turned back to his bed, his heart heavy from the sight of the omega curling in on himself to try and seem smaller.

The soldier knelt down beside the other, "Adam, its alright now. You're safe in here with me. Th- oomph."

He was cut off as the young Prince threw his arms around him, desperately clinging to the older man. He buried his face in the crock of his neck and sobbed.

"Shh shh shh, I've got you," he wrapped one arm tightly around his waist, while the other softly stroked his blonde locks, "I'm here now. I won't let anything else happen to you, I promise!"

Adam still hadn't uttered a single word since he had found him, but it was only half of his worries, as Man-At-Arms smelt blood. He shifted his body to keep the other close, so he could look down. The wounds on the Prince's legs had been agitated from the movement and had begun to bleed again.

With the young man still in his arms, Duncan rose to his feet and headed for his bathroom. He kicked the door closed and set the blonde down on his sink. "Its going to be alright, I just need you to sit here for a moment," the older man gently pulled himself free of the other's grip.

He received a whimper for his actions, "I'm not going to leave you," he made quick work of his armor, "it would just be a lot easier if I didn't have all this on in the shower." He never stripped so fast for a shower before, as he hopped over to turn on the water as he struggled to pull off a boot.

When the Master of Weaponry was finally nude, he turned back to the other, who noticeably had his eyes on him. That was a good sign, a distraction. He stepped back over to the Prince and slipped the remains of his robe from his body. With that, he pulled the other back into his arms and headed for the shower.

The water was warm and filled the room with heavy steam, as Duncan placed the smaller man down on his feet. When he was sure the other had his footing, he guided him backwards and under the spray of water.

Man-At-Arms watched as the other visibly started to relax as he was enveloped in warmth. The taller man reached for the soap and lathered up his hands, before he began to work every inch of Adam's body.

Each stroke held purpose, checking for wounds or tender areas that could later mean bruises. The Prince reached back out for him when he began to work on his legs, those were gonna leave more than just physical scars.

"Adam" he caught the other's attention as he finished up, "I don't mean to do this... but I- um, it'd probably be best if I checked you down there." He didn't know how to go about this, but surprisingly the other complied in understanding with a nod.

Duncan thought for a moment, trying his best to continue to delicately handle the other. Maybe it would be better if he... the brunette stepped over to the bench in the corner of the shower.

"If you're comfortable with this, it may be easier to sit in my lap..." he really didn't know how else to put it.

"I trust you," he finally spoke.

But the soldier didn't have time to take that in, as the other settled into his lap, straddling his hips. He decided just to hold him for a moment, giving the other time to relax. Adam's arms wrapped around his waist this time and once again buried his face against his neck.

He let his hands drift down to the other's ass, concentrating on his sense of touch. Duncan gently prodded him open, carefully watching for any signs of distress from the other. So far so good. He moved on and pressed a digit inside, rubbing against his inner walls.

The Prince suddenly flinched, snapping his head up as a cry escaped his lips.

Man-At-Arms attempted to calm him down as he pulled his hands back up. There was clearly damage from that fucker's claws. "I've got you," he tightened his grip around his trembling body, "shh it's okay."

The water began to become noticeably cool and the soldier thought it was probably time to get out. "Come on" he informed the other as he stood, shifting him around in his arms so that he could carry him back out. He managed to turn off the water and snag a couple towels as they headed back into the bedroom.

The blonde had quieted back down by the time he was set on the edge of the bed. Duncan wrapped a towel around his shoulders and stepped back in thought, he needed something for him to wear. Back over to his closet, he dried himself off before slipping on some fresh boxers, a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He tossed a few items around before pulling out what he hopped would fit the other. The Prince was slightly shorter than him, with a leaner torso and wider hips, so he hoped these old clothes would do the trick.

He noticed Adam had managed to dry off a bit as he handed him a dark, green sweater. "It may be a bit big, but it'll at least keep you warm," he was thanked for his offer as he set down the other clothes.

"Don't put those on yet," he didn't mean to startle the other as he had reached for the lower garments meant for him, "I need to patch you up first." He knelt down in front of the other, as he grabbed the forgotten first aid kit.

With gentle loving care, he blotted the wounds with medicine before wrapping each thigh in gauze. Though Eternians healed quite quickly, he still saw it fit to take precaution with preventing infection.

As he finished up he noticed the other tugging at the collar of his sweater, scratching at his neck in frustration. He pulled Adam's hand away, receiving a groan out of discomfort, as he took a closer look. Oh, he'd forgotten about that. Man-At-Arms quickly reached for the disinfectant.

The beast had bad aim or for whatever reason, he had thankfully missed the bonding site on the omega's neck. He didn't like to think about what could have happened if he had found the Prince a few minutes later.

He hadn't realized that he was growling low in his throat, as he cleaned the wound, till he noticed the other trembling. He cursed under his breath, knowing full well it was the alpha inside him furious with the mark so close to such a vulnerable point. He pushed his emotions down and finished up with a patch over the wound.

The Master of Weaponry stepped back, "is that better?" He received a small nod, "good." The older man then shifted through the bag, searching for a special ointment.

"Ah ha" he pulled out a small glass jar. He then glanced over at the still figure on the bed, who met his gaze nervously. Duncan let out a sigh, "this is the last thing and then you can try to get some rest."

He couldn't stand those eyes as he walked back over. Those beautiful green orbs, full of such trust through all the fear. He just wanted to lean down and kiss him, to hold him close, and never let go.

The soldier cleared his throat and tried to clear his mind as well, "I just need you to move up and lay on your stomach." He didn't ask, he knew the other would do whatever he said without so much as a thought.

The Prince adjusted accordingly, wrapping his arms around a pillow to rest his head on. The older man crawled onto the bed behind him, "I'm just gonna move your legs so I can have better access." He wasn't use to voicing out his every move, but he felt it might calm the other's nerves and keep from startling him after previous events.

The omega tensed up a bit as he placed his hands behind his knees, but he continued to speak softly to him, getting him to relax as he slowly pushed his legs apart. He bent his knees, so his behind rose slightly in the air and he took the opportunity to slide a pillow underneath to keep it there.

Man-At-Arms moved closer, fully between his legs now, "you doing okay," he asked hesitantly. He received a sharp nod, allowing him to proceed forward. Duncan unscrewed the cap of the jar, the cream smelt sweet, like vanilla and a bit of lavender. A calming smell that helped relax his nerves.

He dipped his fingers in, coating them well, "so this is just gonna numb the pain and help you heal without the wounds getting infected."

Duncan placed his hand on the other's ass, "just relax and if you need me to stop for any reason, let me know. Alright?"

He received another quick nod. The brunette really didn't like how silent the other had become, but that'd have to wait for the moment.

The soldier turned back to his task at hand. He gently repeated his actions in the shower, spreading the other open so he could slip his greased fingers inside. The Master of Weaponry searched for the wounds as carefully as he could.

Suddenly the Prince hissed and clinched around his digits, "steady now," he used his free hand to massage his thigh in attempt to relax him or to at least distract him. He worked his fingers around, spreading the ointment into the gashes.

The brunette growled as he pulled his hand away, apologizing when the other flinched, "the damn demon did a good job on you, it just pisses me off." He felt the need to explain himself as he reached for more medicine. Distracted with smearing the cream between his fingers, he didn't notice the other trying to look back at him.

"Duncan?" His voice was quiet and went almost unnoticed. The older man paused and glanced up, encouraging the other to continue with his steady gaze.

"I- um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course" the alpha didn't miss the nervousness in his voice and decided to continue, allowing the Prince time to collect his thoughts.

He slipped his fingers back inside, admitting a small groan from the other, "did that hurt?"

Adam shook his head sharply, "n- no, just startled me..." however, the redness that dusted the tops of his ears went unnoticed by the alpha.

"I uh... was just wondering," he cleared his throat, struggling to keep from whimpering, "what you thought of me?"

His pulse was beginning to race, not only from what he asked, but the continued silence from the older man.

"I- I know we've already had this sort of-" he clinched his jaw, choking down a moan, "conversation... and please don't say things about me being t- the ahh- Prince." His heart was definitely racing out of control now and he could feel heat building in many more places than just his face.

The other was still quiet, never faltering in his task, "and not about He-Man either... I mean about me, I-" he whined, finding it difficult to speak as he began to pant, "damn it, Duncan! I'm so frustrated and confused," he gasped, "you run away f- from all my advances, yet Orko doesn't have to tell me, to figure out that you won't let anyone else near me! W- What the hell do you want from me?!"

The omega cried out as the fingers that had been working steadily inside him were suddenly shoved deeper. He couldn't catch his breath as they rubbed up against his prostate. The bed shifted around him and he could taste his own heat in the air, mixing with that of an alpha's.

Hot breath washed over his ear, causing him to shutter, "I want you all to myself!" His voice was dark and possessive, "I'll slaughter a thousand more men who think they can take you from me!" He growled low in his throat as the other cried out for him, "You are mine!" Man-At-Arms barely finished the phrase before he buried his face in the other's neck, biting down hard and admitting a scream from the Prince.


	4. Distress

Adam knew the other was warning him of his strength, physically showing him to be careful what he wished for. But it only enraged the Prince more and he began to fight against the other's hold.

Man-At-Arms released him, licking the blood from his lips as he shifted back onto his knees. He watched as the younger man scrambled to sit up and was met with a heated glare.

The blonde held the other's gaze as he touched his shoulder. He let out a hiss from the sharp sting, now he had two bite wounds around his scent gland.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" He finally spat out as he wiped his bloody hand on the bed sheet.

The anger filled question caught the alpha off guard and his hesitation that followed only fueled the other's rage.

"I'll be twenty-one next month, I should have had a mate by now! Adora's not even an omega and she's already been bonded for a couple of years!"

The older man was silent as the other continued, "I'm not a child anymore, Duncan. I know what I want, what I've wanted for years... and that's you. Why do you deny me and yet toy with my heart?"

The Master of Weaponry knew that everything had come crashing down to this very moment, after all these years he had failed to steer the omega away. He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes cast down, "Adam... Prince Adam," he corrected as he remet the other's gaze, "I have never forgotten what we are or who we are, and they simply don't mix. I am a servant to the royal family, your mentor and protector... I am not suppose to be anything more."

He shifted closer to the blonde, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb as the other leaned into his touch. "No one had planned for you to be an omega. Everyone was sure the both of you would be alphas from the blood line of your father's, but your mother being an Earthling must have changed things. Then you took on a huge responsibility of becoming He-Man, a full year before your first heat, requiring you to keep it all secret."

"I know all of this, Duncan, what are you getting at?"

"Faith has chosen most of your paths in life for you. You're forced to live in secrecy and constantly have to sacrifice so much for all of Eternia. So for once, you have the ability to make a choice of your own: a mate. Find someone who is worthy to stand by your side, instead of trying to make it work with this old sire."

"But faith does play a part in this," Adam grasped the other's hands, "we are soul mates and I wouldn't change that for the world! I've loved you for as long as I can remember and have never wanted anyone else. I want us to have a life together... I want to carry your pups."

"Adam?!"

"It's true!"

Man-At-Arms pulled away from the other and climbed off the bed, "you don't even know what you're saying, you're in heat!"

The blonde watched the flustered, older man pace back in forth and smirked. He could never win an argument against the other, but maybe if he played his cards a bit differently.

Adam let himself fall back against the pillows, spreading his legs out wide as he pulled up his sweater, caressing his stomach, "you like that idea don't you?"

The alpha paused midstep, his eyes locking onto the other's hands. The Prince smirked, "you want to breed me, to fill me up till I can't take anymore," he dramatized his words by pushing himself down off the pillows, causing his stomach to go up and his knees to bend, "impregnating me."

Each word that slipped past his lips, brought the other closer, till he was slipping between his legs.

"You want to watch my belly swell with your pups," he received a growl and a nip on the inside of his thigh. The Master of Weaponry was completely entranced by the omega, falling victim to the call of his heat.

Adam whimpered, beginning to struggle with his confident show as the other trailed kisses leading up to his hardening cock.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling the two from their haze.

"Duncan! Adam!"

Man-At-Arms jumped back, quickly straightening his clothes as the other covered himself under the bed sheets. Without another moment, smoke seeped through the door and Orko appeared.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," the quick grin on his face told them he knew, but it didn't last as he continued, "I know this isn't the best time, but there's an emergency signal going off in the lab."

"What?" Panic flashed across Man-At-Arms's face for a mere second, before he quickly scrambled over to his desk that was occupied by two monitors. One could access any program or data in either his lab here or back at the castle, while the other relayed constant information with the royal guard.

This helped the soldier stay informed and be at the ready even when he was in his bedroom. However, both screens were black.

"Shit, I forgot to reboot these a few days ago," the older man now painfully remembered that when they had first arrived at the mansion, there was a really nasty storm that had cut the power to the entire building long enough to mess up all the systems. He had obviously taken care of his lab, but had been so worked up over the Prince's heat, that he had forgotten about his room.

With Duncan distracted reconnecting his computers, the blonde slipped to the side of the bed, waving the little wizard over to him.

"You don't happen to have some clothes for me, do you?"

Orko smiled as he magically conjured up the Prince's normal attire, "way ahead of you."

Adam sighed in relief as he quickly began to dress.

"The royal guard is requesting back-up after investigating a distressed signal from the Fire Tribe's capital, Crimstone," Man-At-Arms informed the others of the news. "It seems some of Skeletor's henchmen damaged part of Lake Listly's main dam that resides directly above the city. They're in grave danger if the dam breaks! Teela has ordered them to evacuate the area, while they find a way to repair the wall. I'm not sure if- what the hell are you doing?!"

Duncan had finally turned around, catching the other in the act of struggling to pull on his skin-tight tights. The Prince had already easily slipped on his shirt and vest, but was finding it difficult to finish because of his recent wounds.

The young omega suddenly stilled, a shiver running up his spine. His heart was pounding, blood pulsing in his ears so loud, he swore the others could hear it in the eerily quiet room.

Before he could register the need to breath, the Trollan quickly excused himself in a flash. It was enough to startle the Prince into action, as he turned to face the other, "Duncan, please... don't do this."

Man-At-Arms was not at all happy, his expression similar to what Adam caught a glimpse of during the intrusion; and it terrified him. Intense waves of emotion were coming off the man, so strong even Orko could sense it, explaining his speedy retreat.

"Duncan" he nearly whimpered in growing concern.

"You think this is a joke," his own words echoed in the room, as dark eyes stared back at him, seemingly through him. He knew immediately that the older man's sheer will could stop him from leaving.

"Did you suddenly forget what just happened merely hours ago," the soldier stalked forward, growling, "any alpha could take you in a blink of an eye if you step out that door!"

Adam returned his growl with his own, his anger from earlier returning, "well if they lack the balls like you, they won't!"

That was definitely not the right choice of words at the moment, as The Master of Weaponry slammed the younger man back against the bed, knocking the wind out of him. A large hand roughly wrapped around his throat and he bared his fangs threateningly, "don't test me, boy!"

The Prince struggled, "piss off," he hissed, meeting the other's glare, "you. don't. own. me!"

"Then stop demanding for me too," he spat back.

A wave of silence passed over them, it had grown far more than tense, it was almost painful with each heaving breath. The blonde snapped his head to the side, refusing to look at the other anymore.

Duncan snarled and pulled away, stomping to the other side of the room, "leave!" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the pain in his voice, "and don't come back crying to me if something happens or you get hurt!"

The solution seemed simple: just go with him... but he couldn't. It would be suspicious if Man-At-Arms left the Prince alone to get involved in a conflict. He had to secure the ruse at all cost. How they had managed to go this long without trouble before was pure luck, but it looked like it had finally run out.

Adam jumped up, wincing and struggling with his pants, "you think I want to do this? That I don't want to just stay here and let the world deal with its own problems? I never asked to be He-Man!" His hormones didn't help him any, as he attempted to glare at the older man through tears.

The Master of Weaponry let out a heavy sigh, knowing full well there was no easy solution to any of this and fighting each other wasn't helping. He walked back over to the blonde, gently taking his face in his hands, "you are literally gonna be the death of me." Before the other could protest, he pulled him in close, claiming his lips in a warm kiss. The Prince swooned, quickly gripping the other's arms for purchase.

When their lips parted, he rested his forehead against the other's, "Adam, I- its just..." he struggled with his words. He was worried, heck he was terrified! The Prince had always been safely indoors during his heats. Hell, this very day just proved even that wasn't secure. But how much worse could it get out there?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing away the bad thoughts. There was a way he could keep Adam safe, "will you allow me to scent you?"

It was a bit of a rush and startled them both with the request, "it's just, if I can't go with you, my scent might mask your heat..."

The younger man was redder than a beet and Duncan would have laughed, for only moments ago he was erotically seducing him, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the proposal.

"I uh, yes, I suppose that would help," he pulled back trying to steady himself on his feet, "s-should I change first?"

"Yeah, that would be best and let me help you this time."

With Man-At-Arms's assistance, Adam finished dressing. He then pulled out his sword from its invisible sheath and raised it above his head, "by the power of Grayskull!"

Blinding light, engulfed his entire being as electricity danced across his skin. He pulled the sword before him in both hands and finished the spell, "I have the power!"

The soldier blinked several times before rubbing his eyes, "okay, that is extremely bright indoors."

"I'm sorry," the Prince stepped forward, his voice a few octaves deeper now.

The Master of Weaponry laughed, "its alright, my fault anyway. I just like watching."

The now taller man blushed, he may currently be He-Man, but he was still Adam at heart.

"How do you feel," Duncan curiously asked, eyeing the other up and down, "it seems more than just your clothes and physique that changed."

"I still feel sore, but all the marks," he felt his neck where the bandage had disintegrated, "they're gone." All of them were actually, bandages and wounds.

Man-At-Arms hummed, "I guess the spell has some healing properties to it. That would help keep your identity safe between changes."

The other nodded in agreement, before shifting nervously on his feet, "so, uh, now what?"

The older man couldn't help the smirk on his face, it wasn't everyday you got to see the great He-Man flustered and unsure. He closed the distance between them, placing his hands on the other's shoulders, "just stand right here for me."

The blonde shivered and he couldn't help the rumble of pleasure in his chest from the omega's obedience. He leaned up, placing kisses under his ear and down his neck.

The hero whimpered as he was slowly surrounded heavily in the other's scent. He shivered as rough, worn hands slid down his bare arms and chest; and he couldn't help deeply inhaling the alpha's musk. It was deliciously intoxicating, like dark chocolate and the ocean breeze.

"Steady there big fellow," Duncan chuckled, his hands holding him firm by the waist, "remember, you're the one who wanted to go out."

"Yeah" the blonde groaned, "I w-want to go out with you."

The Master of Weaponry rolled his eyes, but his smile never faded, "just stay still so I can finish," he paused, sliding his hands over the only cloth covering the other, "you know, before you do."

He-Man moaned, "you're being unfair."

"Am I now" the soldier continued to tease as he dropped down to one knee, massaging the tense muscles in the other's legs.

"Yes. you. fucking. are." he tired to sound angry, but it only came out in desperate gasps instead.

The older man shot back up, meeting the other face to face, "I could be fucking you, but I guess duty calls."

He-Man deadpanned, "I hate you."


End file.
